Seirin's Lunch
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Kuroko was never really the best chef. Luckily for him, he knew someone who could cook well. With Kagami's help, Kuroko makes the most delicious dish the Seirin basketball club ever tasted and the question becomes whether the secret ingredient might just be too much for the whole Seirin team to handle... A Kuroko no Basuke friendship fic. Oneshot. No pairings.


The members of the Seirin basketball club stared in wonder at Kuroko as he delightedly ate his lunch. Kuroko had a small but noticeable smile which only seemed to grow bigger with each bite of his morsel which only seemed to pique the interest of the other members more and more.

It wasn't actually that rare for Seirin's phantom player to express his emotions, but this was the first time the whole team was witnessing Kuroko get as excited as he could show over his lunch, making his home-cooked meal all the more curious.

It was Hyuuga, the ever-reliable captain of Serin, to be the first to give into his curiosity and finally approach Kuroko.

"Is your lunch really that delicious, Kuroko?" Hyuuga casually asked as he took a crouching position to better observe Kuroko's lunch. The captain was quick to note the lunch was mainly meat but it gave off unique smell unlike pork, chicken or beef.

Kuroko looked at Hyuuga, gave a brief smile then extended his lunch box to him.

"Yes, I actually made this with Kagami last night. Would you like to try some, Hyuuga-senpai?" Kuroko made the offer before his mind drifted to memories of the night before where he had visited Kagami's house.

-=黒子のバスケ=-

It was late at night and Kagami had gone into the darkness of his kitchen to investigate a strange noise he heard before going to bed.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko said in almost a whisper, yet it was still enough to startle Kagami.

"Gwaah! What the heck? It's only you, Kuroko." Kagami said with a jump as he turned around. The hard glare in his eyes softened and lost its guard before he continued. "Geez, don't surprise me like that."

"Kagami-kun, you're looking good." Kuroko stated as his hand reached out to firmly grip one of Kagami's biceps. "Your muscles are really starting to stand out."

Kagami pulled back at the unexpected touch from the short boy, confused on how to react. He took in Kuroko's small frame and noted how the phantom's blue eyes shimmered with the moonlight piercing though the kitchen's window.

"Oi, quit being weird. And how'd you get inside my house anyway?" Kagami asked as soon as his mind finally managed to register the strange situation before him. It was rather late at night and he had no recollection of inviting Kuroko over so what was his partner doing in his house all of a sudden?

To answer his question, Kuroko reached into his pocket and showed Kagami the spare key he received. Kuroko had somehow become Kagami's unofficial caretaker of sorts and because Kagami usually ran late on weekend practice, Kagami gave Kuroko the spare key to his house to wake him up during those times. He hadn't expected it to be used in such a manner like right now though.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Kuroko pointed to the groceries he had just placed on the counter.

"Please help me make tomorrow's lunch." Though Kuroko asked politely, Kagami couldn't hide the puzzled surprise that had painted his features. Kuroko broke into his house in the middle of the night just so he could ask for help to make lunch?

"You sneak in in the middle of the night and scare me then you have the nerve to ask me for help in making you lunch?" Kagami asked to confirm if he understood the situation. Of all the unreasonable things Kuroko could do, this by far took the cake.

"If it's not too much to ask…" Kuroko words only seemed to further fuel Kagami's irritation. Of course it was too much to ask! Kagami wanted to go to sleep! The fiery basketball player's eye twitched for a moment and he sighed. Unreasonable as Kuroko was being right now, he knew there was no way he could convince him to leave.

"I get it! Fine, I'll help you out!" Kagami gave in. It was the only thing he could do, after all. It just irritated him even more when he thought about how Kuroko must've known that as well. Grumbling, he examined the contents of the groceries. "So what are we going to be making?"

"Actually, I was thinking of making a meat dish." Kuroko said as he reached for one of Kagami's knives. He held it in his hand firmly and in the darkness of the night, the knife shimmered a beautiful silver.

"A meat dish? But you only bought vegetables!" Kagami pointed out irritatedly.

"Don't worry. I'm just about to prepare the meat." Kuroko replied cryptically.

After that, Kagami's world became black.

-=黒子のバスケ=-

"I made that dish with Kagami." Kuroko stated as Hyuuga took a bite of his lunch. "Does it suit your taste, Hyuuga-senpai?"

"Yeah! This is really good! Can I have some more?" Hyuuga asked rather excitedly. Kuroko smiled as he looked at the other members of the club.

"Of course. I brought enough for everyone actually. If you don't mind, would you like to try eating some?" Kuroko then pulled out more lunch boxes and opened them. Inside was the same dish he was eating just earlier. The smell of the food wafted through the air and stimulated the appetite of the members.

"Eh? Is it really alright for us to eat it?" Furihata asked. Kuroko nodded and the rest of the members took their share of the lunch Kuroko prepared.

The Seirin club members then hungrily devoured their meal. It had such an exquisite taste that they finished it faster that they expected, and they still wanted more.

"You have to tell me the recipe for this, Kuroko!" Riko asked. Kuroko chuckled, seeing the whole team satisfied with their lunch.

"You'll have to ask Kagami, then. That lunch was made with his special meat, after all."

"Now that you mention it, where is Kagami anyway?" Hyuuga asked.

"He's right here." Kuroko then reached into his bag and pulled out the decapitated head of Kagami and held in in front of him for everyone to see.

"Look, Kagami. Everyone loves your meat dish. Aren't you happy?"


End file.
